1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electric power converters that convert AC voltages to DC voltages.
2. Description of the Related Art
An AC-DC converter that converts an AC voltage to a DC voltage includes, for example, a rectifier circuit that rectifies full waves of the AC voltage. An output voltage of the rectifier circuit includes a ripple or pulsation. It is desired that a ripple be reduced in order to generate a high-quality DC voltage. In order to reduce a ripple, an AC-DC converter may include a large-capacity capacitor at a later stage of a rectifier circuit. In this case, however, the size of the circuit increases, and the cost increases as well.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-222951 discloses a method for generating output electric power with desired small pulsation by controlling the duty ratio of a primary voltage in a switching circuit.